


Envy Thy Name is Starscream

by VoiceOfDoomCalling



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, For Starscream at least, M/M, shockwave and soundwave are pretty happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling
Summary: Shockwave and Soundwave are happy to be reunited, only one mech notices, and he rather wishes he didn’t.
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Envy Thy Name is Starscream

Their bond was so gentle, nevertheless, it grated and might as well have been as loud as blaster fire. 

Starscream hated them for it. Had gladly left Shockwave to die for it’s existence along with further solidifying his position among the decepticons. 

The fact that Soundwave became a mute practically, had been a bonus. 

Of course, Shockwave had to have the gall to survive. 

The bond becomes even more unbearably tender when The one optic mech returns, as he walks out of the space bridge portal, it clicks into place like it had never been gone in the first place. The only visible tell that Soundwave portrays at its return, is that he relaxes ever so slightly, it’s so subtle that to tell, you’d have to right next to him.

For Shockwave, his optic finds Soundwave first, before focusing on their “esteemed” leader. 

It all happens in a nanosecond, but to Starscream, it lasts eons. He not only has to witness their...display, but to feel it. 

It’s so sickeningly sweet and gentle when the connection is reestablished. There’s a burst of elation, relief, and finally a warmth. It takes all of Starscream’s strength not to be ill. It’s all so squishy, it feels like how humans look. 

Despite Starscream’s best efforts, he shudders at how utterly pathetic the two mechs are. At how entirely transparent their adoration is for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that some cybertronians are more sensitive to bonds than others. Starscream is one such mech and he hates it.
> 
> Bond sensing strength, strongest to weakest. 
> 
> Soundwave  
> Ratchet  
> Starscream  
> Optimus prime  
> Bumblebee  
> Knockout  
> Everyone else  
> Megatron


End file.
